Something Different
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: '"Why not try something different?" He encouraged, nudging his almost full drink towards her.' CoffeeShop AU. Birthday present for AudiLion!


**Something Different**

**Monday 2:04pm**

She wasn't exactly looking for anyone in particular, she just enjoyed people watching. Or so, that's what she told herself. There wasn't as if there was anything fascinating about this boy in particular, he just happened to look weirder than the rest of them. She told herself it was stupid and would promptly return to her book. Ten minutes later she was back to looking around the coffee shop again.

He wasn't where he usually was, which didn't bother her at all. Lie. That was a lie. It bothered her more than she cared to admit. She liked things in a certain order, and when he wasn't sat there everything was out of order.

Placing her book down on the table, Courtney left a far too generous tip on the table for her waitress considering she had barely drank any of her hot drink, and exited the coffee shop.

* * *

**Tuesday 1:58pm**

He was there. Courtney noticed him as soon as she entered the coffee shop. His head was buried in his hands, but she knew it was him. No one else in the province of Ontario would have a neon green mohawk, no one else was that stupid.

A balance within in Courtney felt restored when she took her usual seat. He was there; the waitress was already bringing over her usual coffee order as she pulled out her usual book. It felt right. There was a balance in the world.

* * *

**Wednesday 2:06pm**

His eyes were on hers and she scowled, pulling her book higher so she couldn't see him. But she peeked. And he was looking. He was smirking at her and she pulled the book higher again.

* * *

**Thursday 1:45pm**

She enters the coffee shop the same way she has every day for the last three months. She walks in, orders and sits down. It has been the same way she has spent her lunch break since starting her new job at the office across the street. And today, Courtney walks up to the counter, orders her usual drink, but when she goes to pay, she gets:

"It's already been paid for."

The barista's cheery smile is a little unsettling for Courtney. "Paid for by who?" And the barista nods towards the back window, to the table situated directly in front of it. And he's sitting there, the smirk on his face, eyes full of mischief.

He gives her a wink and exits the coffee shop. She collects her drink and tries to follow, but he's gone.

A frown on her face, Courtney turned back to the coffee shop to sit and enjoy her pre-paid drink.

* * *

**Friday 1:26pm**

Courtney decided to get to the coffee shop earlier than usual, escaping her office twenty minutes earlier than usual just to beat him there. It didn't work, of course. As she entered through the door, Courtney saw him sitting there, in his usual chair by the far window in the corner, his head in his hand and coffee looking like it had long lost its heat.

She strutted over, not bothering to get her coffee first, taking the empty seat opposite him.

"Can I help you?" His eyes snapped up to hers, and Courtney was caught off guard by how bright they were up close.

"Why did you pay for my coffee?" Courtney demanded, eyebrows furrowed together intensely. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate a free coffee, but why a free coffee? They'd never talked, never interacted at all. If it wasn't for Courtney's need to have total control over a situation and noting his absence on Monday, she wouldn't have ever even known who he was.

The green haired boy shrugged, not looking too interested in the topic. "Did you like the coffee?"

"...What?"

"That you bought yesterday?" He continued. "Did you like it? I mean, I assume you liked it as you ordered the same thing you have every day since you've been coming here."

Courtney glared at him for a moment before her eyes turned down to see what he was drinking. It was something cold, not a coffee. Not his usual- come to think of it, Courtney didn't know what his 'usual' was. Not that she noticed often, or that it was easy to notice when most cups looked the same, but she didn't think she'd seen him with the same drink twice.

"Why not try something different?" He encouraged, nudging his almost full drink towards her.

Courtney looked back at him suspiciously, not too sure what to make of the situation. He was essentially a stranger who had once bought her coffee, but something in her gut still made her reach out and taste what he was drinking. It was different, sweeter. Her coffee was black. This was something else entirely.

"I'm Duncan."

"Courtney," she replied as she got up from the table, going to order her own drink. Suddenly she didn't feel like black coffee anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Eh.**

**Something sorta cute and fluffy for Audi's birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AUDI!**

**I realize I've been MIA since May buuuut...yeah, I got nothing. **

**Hope to get some updates out soon etc etc.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO AUDI again**

**Thanks for reading, please review (:**

**Love, ChloeRhiannonX**


End file.
